Alter Ramsch und Blöder Wohnen
by Anyanka3
Summary: Ron, Harry und Hermine leben in einer WG zusammen. Das kann ja nur Chaos bedeuten! RR 6 Kapitel ist up! FINISHED!
1. Alter Ramsch und blöder Wohnen

Diese Story gehört nicht mir, ( Sie ist eigentum von F. Ziegler) aber da ich sie so liebe, möchte ich sie euch nicht vorenthalten!  
  
ALTER RAMSCH und BLÖDER WOHNEN  
  
Klohmarft  
  
Sommerzeit ist Flohmarktzeit! Harry hat ein ganz tolles Bilderbuch von Walter Moers bekommen, das "Der Fönig" heißt. Der Fönig regiert über ein Land, in dem alle "K" durch "F" ersetzt werden und alle "F" durch "K". Und dann geht der Fönig in seinem Buch auf einen Klohmarft und faukt eine alte Flohbrille, eine faputte Fucfucsuhr und einen Frug mit Apkelsakt. Harry, Hermine und ich (Ron) hatten erst sehr viel Spaß mit dem Buch, aber dann war es ausgelesen und lag nur dumm in der Wohnküche. Hermine benutzte es als Topfuntersetzter. Davon wurde das Buch auch nicht schöner. Was macht man mit einem ausgelesenen Buch, von dem Vielsafttrank tropft? "Auf den Klohmarft! Auf den Klohmarft!", rief Hermine und dann suchten wir alle unseren alten Krempel zusammen, um ihn auf dem Klohmarft zu verscherbeln: meine alten Hörspiele ("Puschel, das Eichhörnchen mit dem roten Schwanz" Teil eins bis tausent), Hermines blöde Sammlung mit Ü-Eier-Figuren (Schorschi, der Schornsteinfeger), Stofftiere ohne Augen, selbst gebastelte Buchstützen aus getrockneter Bohnensuppe, CDs mit Kratzern...all so was kann man auf Klohmärften los werden. Juhu!!! Endlich wieder Platz! Ich habe die Gelegenheit sofort genutzt, um aus Harrys Zimmer das doofe Spiel "Die Siedler von Catan" zu klauen. Das wollte ich eh schon immer verscherbeln. "Siedler von Catan" ist nämlich der letzte Rotz! Voll porno! Dauernd zwingen Hermine und Harry mich, es zu spielen. Warum muss eigentlich ganz England um einen Küchentisch herum hocken und sich um Wolle, Lehm und Holz kloppen? Früher durfte man wenigstens ab und zu auch mal "das Wasserwerk kaufen" oder "24 Länder ihrer Wahl erobern". "Monopoly" und "Risiko" sind viel cooler als die doofen "Siedler" mit ihren Sechseck-Kärtchen! Weg damit! Auf den Klohmarft!  
  
Schnäppchen  
  
Wir hatten einen sehr schönen Stand auf dem Klohmarft: Wir nahmen einen alten Tapetentisch, stellten ihn mit Krempel voll und schauten zu, wie er unter dem Gewicht zusammenbrach. Dann haben wir alles vom Boden aufgehoben und uns gegenseitig die Schuld gegeben. So fing der Klohmarft-Tag richtig gut an. Wir wechselten uns mit dem Verkaufen ab, so dass immer einer über den Klohmarft schlendern konnte- "ein bisschen gucken". Hermine "guckte" als erstes und als sie wieder zurück kam, hatte sie eine Sackkarre voll altem Mist gekauft! "Guck mal!", rief sie, "ein ausgestopfter Rabe, dem die Füllung aus dem Bauch kommt und 3000 Gimmicks aus alten Yps-Heftchen!" Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr "Ybs-Hefte" kennt. Da war immer ein doofes "Gimmick" dabei, das sofort nach dem Auspacken kaputt ging oder nicht funktionierte oder sonst irgendwie blöd war. Unvergessen zum Beispiel "Die Urzeitkrebse". Das war ein Pulver, das man in Salzwasser werfen musste. Dann wurden da kleine eklige Dinger draus, die man nur mt der Lupe erkennen konnte und die zwei Tage später tot gingen und stanken. Unter Hermine "Schnäppchen" war auch das Gimmick "Die lustige Spritz- Armbanduhr". Die konnte man mit Wasser füllen und dann tropfte einem die Brühe vom Arm und wenn man drauf drückte, um jemanden nass zu spritzen, war sie leer und das Plastikband ging kaputt. Wer braucht so was?!? Danach ging Harry "mal gucken" und ich verkaufte heimlich sein blödes "Siedler von Catan"-Spiel für zwei Euro. Als Harry vom "Gucken" zurückkam, hatte er unsere ganzen Einnahmen in Currywurst und Pommes investiert und alles selbst aufgefressen. Hermine haute ihn mit der "lustigen Armbanduhr". Dann durfte ich "gucken" gehen. Ich war gerade mal zehn Meter "gucken" gewesen, als ich unsere Nachbarin Frau Iris Zöller-Kaufhold entdeckte. Sie hatte einen Stand voller unnützem Plunder und verkaufte ihre gesamten Hochzeitsgeschenke.  
  
Hannibal  
  
Unter ihnen befand sich zu meinem Entsetzen auch das originelle Geschenk der WG: unser Hannibal! Unsere Nachbarin wollte das bissige WG-Karnickel am Klohmarft für 30 Euro verkaufen! 30 Euro sind eine Menge Geld für einen Hasen, der stinkt und einem in den Finger beißt, sobald man nur den Käfig auf macht. Ich holte sofort Harry. Wir erinnerten uns daran, das man auf Klohmärften ja handeln kann und handelten ganz doll professionell mit Frau Zöller-Kaufhold. Wir waren ja Profis! Knallharte Geschäftsleute! Nach drei Stunden Handeln hatten wir den Preis für Hannibal auf glatte 29 Euro gedrückt. Super! Als wir mit Hannibal zum Stand zurück kamen, hatte Hermine ein Schild gemalt, auf dem "Bin kurz aufs Klo" stand und alle unsere Sachen waren geklaut.  
  
Etiketten  
  
Zu Hause hatten wir schlechte Laune. Hannibal hatte Hermine drei Mal gebissen und das Einzige, was wir sonst noch vom Klohmarft mitgebracht hatten, war ein Mehrkornbrot. Das wollten wir eigentlich essen, aber es klebte ein faustgroßes Papieretikett mitten drauf, auf dem "kräftig, körnig, urgesund" stand. Wer braucht das?!? Wir versuchten es mit Etikettenlöser, aber der Aufkleber ging nicht ab. Das Brot schmeckte dann leider nicht "kräftig, körnig, urgesund", sondern nach Papier und Etikettenlöser. Es gibt Kiwis, auf denen der Aufkleber "Kiwi" pappt. Oder Avocados mit dem Aufkleber "Avocado". Denken die Verkäufer, wenn sie nicht "Avocado" draufschreiben, verwechseln wir Avocados mit Mehrkornbrot das "kräftig, körnig, urgesund" ist? Hilfe! Hermine entdeckte, dass sie noch ein Yps-Gimmick in der Hosentasche hatte. Es war die "Tolle Tube mit der unsichtbaren Zaubertinte". Die "Tolle Tube" war ausgelaufen und die "unsichtbare Zaubertinte" hatte einen riesigen blauen Fleck in ihre Hose gemacht. Harry schlug zur Aufmunterung eine Partie "Siedler von Catan" vor. Während er vergeblich nach dem Spiel suchte, schloss ich mich schnell ins Klo ein. Als ich wieder raustrat, war Harry weg. Und die meisten meiner Sachen aus meinem Zimmer auch. Hermine sagte, er hätte alles auf dem Klohmarft verkauft. Die Welt ist schlecht. Wenn ich zu bestimmen hätte, wäre alles viel besser. Wieso bin ich eigentlich nicht Fönig?  
  
Putzwahn  
  
Letzte Woche hatte Harry WG-Putzdienst. Wenn Harry Putzdienst hat, wartet er bis die Woche vorbei ist und mault dann: "Ich bin gar nicht mehr dran." Aber diese Mal war alles anders: Harry nahm den Wischmopp und putzte! Einfach so! Er pfiff sogar dabei! Hermine und ich riefen sofort bei der NASA an, um ihr zu sagen, dass Harrys Gehirn von Außerirdischen übernommen wurde. Aber die glaubten uns nicht. Wir wollten einen Psychologen zu Rate ziehen, aber wir kannten keinen. Dann haben wir Frau Iris Zöller-Kaufhold geholt. Frau Iris Zöller-Kaufhold ist unsere Nachbarin. Sie stammt aus dem Hessischen und besitzt "en gesundä Menschäverstand". Sie hat Harry zugeguckt, wie er Möbel verrückte und gemeint: "Ei, des gibt da bloß zwei Möglischkeitä: Entweddä er gehört in die Gummi-Zell oddä er macht "Feng Shui"!" Bisher dachte ich "Feng Shui" wäre so eine Art asiatischer Kampfsport. So was wie "Tai Chi" oder "Qi Gong" oder "Plem Plem" oder wie die alle heißen. Dabei steht man vorzugsweise in einem öffentlichen Park und bewegt stundenlang ganz langsam seine Gliedmaßen. Kleine Kinder fragen dann immer: "Ws macht der Mann da? Hat der Aua?" Harry bewegte sich aber viel schneller. Er schob unsere Möbel durch die Wohnung, putzte, als käme er aus der Fernsehwerbung und machte uns so nervös, das wir lieber heimlich abhauten. Als wir wieder kamen, war die WG so sauber, dass wir uns in der Raufasertapete spiegeln konnten. Alle Zimmer waren neu aufgeteilt und auf dem Küchenbord lag ein Zettel: "Bin einkaufen- Harry."  
  
Zeige-Zeh  
  
Als Harry zurück kam, hatte er eine Tüte voller "Windspiele" unterm Arm und einen Zimmerspringbrunnen. Wir kriegten es mit der Angst! Besonders als er dann auch noch anfing wie ein blöder rumzubrüllen, weil jemand mit dreckigen Füßen einen Abdruck auf den sauberen Badezimmerkacheln hinterlassen hatte. Hermine und ich behaupteten sofort, wir wären es nicht gewesen, aber Harry zwang uns, ihm unsere nackten Füße zu zeigen, damit er dem Abdruck vergleichen konnte. "Du warst es!", schnauzte er mich an. "Ich erkenne deinen Abdruck an dem verlängerten "Zeigezeh"!" Harry war schon immer ein guter Detektiv. Er ist nicht umsonst Mitglied des besten Detektiv- Clubs der Welt: "Die drei " ("Die drei ist-größer-als-Zeichen")! Mein "Zeigezeh" ist tatsächlich etwas "verlängert". Es gibt nur wenige Menschen bei denen das so ist. Wir empfehlen den Lesern hiermit, ihre Füße zu betrachten und festzustellen, ob ihr "Zeigezeh" länger ist als der "große Zeh"". Es gibt zwei Thesen, was das bedeuten kann: Wer einen zu langen "Zeigezeh" hat, ist besonders intelligent. Wer einen zu langen "Zeigezeh" hat, hat hässliche Füße. Ich bevorzuge die erste These! Jedenfalls habe ich Harry dann gesagt, er soll sich nicht künstlich aufregen. Was hätte ich den machen sollen, um seine sauberen Fliesen zu schützen? Mit Socken duschen?  
  
Mode Diskussion  
  
Harry hat schwarze Socken mit Comicmustern. Snoopy zum Beispiel. Ich stelle hier zur Diskussion, ob solche Socken erotischer sind als weiße, die unten rum schwarz werden! Außerdem soll man mich bitte mal über das Geheimnis von "Laufmaschen" in Nylonstrümpfen von Frauen aufklären! Wie kriegt man denn bitte schön "Laufmaschen"? Harry und ich wollten immer schon mal wissen, wie eigentlich die Löcher in die Socken kommen. Liegt das a, zu großen "Zeigezeh"? Noch interessanter: Wie kommen eigentlich Löcher in Jeans? In Stoffhosen gibt es nie Löcher! Da können sie mal nen Aufklärungsbeitrag in der "Sendung mit der Maus" drüber machen. Wie die Löcher in den Käse kommen zeigen sie dort doch auch. Aber über Löcher in Jeans weiß keiner was! Erst kriegt man sie am linken Knie, dann am rechten. Hermine sagt dann immer: "Schneid sie doch ab, dann hast du coole Shorts!" Von wegen "cool"! Ich habe etwa 3000 abgeschnittene Jeans zu Hause und ziehe nie eine an. Weil sie nämlich nie ausfransen. Abgeschnittene Jeans, die nicht ausfransen, sehen doof aus! Und wo wir schon bei Modefragen sind: Harry lässt sich seine Unterhosen immer noch "von Sirius" mitbringen- "im günstigen Dreierpack". Angeblich ist das fast bei allen Männern so. Stimmt das? Ich kaufe meine Unterhosen selbst! Und zwar Shorts! Männer in Slips sehen aus wie Frauen mit Laufmaschen! Und Männer die im Pyjama schlafen, sind Memen! Echte Kerle schlafen in Unterhose! Ich bitte diesbezüglich auf Stellungnahme unserer Leser und Leserinnen!  
  
Feng Shui  
  
Nachdem Harry mich gezwungen hatte, meinen Fußabdruck wieder wegzuwischen, erklärte er uns, warum er sackweise doofe "Windspiele" gekauft hatte: "Für Feng Shui!" "Feng Shui" ist eine neumodische Art, seine Wohnung ohne "Ecken und Kanten" einzurichten. Damit kann man die "Balance des Lebens" finden. Aha. "Das hat Harry von seiner blöden Freundin Cho, der esoterischen Funz.", hat Hermine mit zugeflüstert. Harry sorgte für "Balance" in unserer Wohnung, das es eine wahre Freude war: Die Wohnküche benannte er um in "Bereich des Ruhms", das Bad wurde zum "Bereich der Wohltat" und mein Zimmer hieß plötzlich "Bereich des Reichtums". Und dann diese nervigen "Windspiele"! Das sind so Kling-Dinger an Fäden, die man an die Decke hängt. In der Diele hängt eins mit Glöckchen. Wenn die Tür aufgeht, fällt es entweder runter oder man denkt, man wäre in einem Tante-Emma-Laden. Wenn Besuch kommt, geht man hin und fragt: "Was darfs sein?" Im "Bereich des Ruhms" hat Harry seinen blöden Zimmerspringbrunnen aufgestellt. Seit er da plätschert, müssen Hermine und ich doppelt so oft aufs Klo. Oder besser: ins "Bereich der Wohltat"! Da hat Harry überall weiße Spitzendeckchen mit Fransen hingelegt. Die hat er von Sirius- "voll günstig im Dreierpack!" Jetzt ist bei uns alles "fransig". Nur meine abgeschnittenen Jeans nicht! Was mache ich eigentlich falsch? 


	2. ISDN und die Folgen

A/N: Hier kommt jetzt also die Fortsetzung von "Alter Ramsch und Blöder Wohnen". Da ich im Moment eine Schreibblockade habe, dachte ich, ich präsentiere euch mal wieder was lustiges von Frank M. Ziegler feat. Harry Potter!  
  
Dank gilt: pringless für ihr Lob und besonders Naru Taru für ihre sehr ausführliche Untersuchung der vorhergegangenen Folge!  
  
ISDN und die Folgen  
  
Die Wucht in Tüten  
  
Hermine, Harry und ich brauchten Geld. Erst wollten wir Harrys Organe verkaufen, aber Harry wollte sie nicht hergeben. Also suchten wir uns Jobs. Harry arbeitete bei Karstadt, Hermine wurde "Telefondame" bei der "Verbraucherberatung" eines Anti-Schuppenshampoos und ich ging in eine Firma mit Fließband. Hat schon mal jemand von euch am Fließband gejobbt? Hölle! Ich darf nicht sagen, wie die Firma heißt, aber sie macht Knabberkram und hat den doofen Slogan: "Der erste Bär, der backen kann". Ich hab da nie einen Bär gesehen, geschweige denn einen, der bäckt. Stattdessen kriegte ich Gummihandschuhe an, wurde ans Fließband geschoben und sollte "Erdnussflips" in Tüten packen. Erdnussflips sind voll daneben! Keiner, den ich kenne, mag Erdnussflips. Die heißen schon so blöd. Dauernd linste ich heimlich zu meinen Kollegen rüber und beobachtete, ob sie eklige Sachen in die Tüten füllen würden. Man kennt das ja aus der Bildzeitung: "Igitt: Tote Maus in Chipstüte gefunden" oder: "Schock: Frau fand abgeschnittenen Finger in Salzstangenpackung". Nach der Arbeit mussten wir immer unsere Hände vorzeigen, ob noch alle Finger dran waren. Der "erste Bär, der backen kann" war da ziemlich pingelig. Es war auch nicht erlaubt, tote Mäuse mit in die Fabrik zu bringen. Harry wollte dann immer, dass ich wenigstens in die Tüten reinspucken sollte. "Das machen alle", sagte er. "Harry ist so eklig", sagte Hermine. Ich habe das dann auch nicht gemacht. Stattdessen habe ich kleine Zettelchen gebastelt und "Hilfe, ich werde in einer Erdnussflips-Fabrik festgehalten!" draufgeschrieben. Die hab ich dann in die Tüten geschmuggelt. Das war sehr lustig. Mit der Zeit wurde ich mutiger und erfand noch andere Zettel: "Erdnussflips machen dick!" zum Beispiel. HAHAHAHA...  
  
Rausfliegen und einkaufen  
  
Die besten Zettel waren aber die, auf denen "Ruf mich an - bin weiblich" stand mit der Nummer von Hermines Anti-Schuppenshampoo-Verbraucherberatung. Abends kam sie heim und erzählte völlig genervt: "Ihr macht euch keine Vorstellung, was für Idioten bei mir anrufen!" Harry und ich lachten uns kaputt, denn natürlich machten wir uns sehr wohl "Vorstellungen": Hermine: "Guten Tag, Anti-Schuppen-Verbraucherberatung; was kann ich für sie tun?" Typ: "Wartest du schon auf mich?" Hermine: "Bitte?" Typ: "Ich kann dich kaum erwarten." Hermine: "Äh...Sie haben sicher Probleme mit Schuppen, gell?" Typ: "Nö." Hermine: "Sagen sie mal, wo haben sie denn unsere Nummer her?" Typ: "Vom ersten Bären, der backen kann." Hermine: "Ronnnnnn!!!!!" Tja, wie zu erwarten, fand Hermine das null lustig, kam wutentbrannt in die Knabberkram Fabrik und brüllte mich vor versammelter Mannschaft zusammen. Das kriegte mein Vorarbeiter mit und ich flog achtkant raus. Hermine ist ne dumme Funz! Mit dem Geld, das wir inzwischen bei unseren Jobs verdient hatten, wollten wir einen total starken Pentium-Computer mit ISDN-Modem für die WG-Küche kaufen. Harry sagte: "Ich hab da Connections. Ich besorg uns das Zeug total billig!" "Billig" fanden wir gut und so ging Harry los und kaufte einen. Wir fragten lieber nicht, wo und bei wem...  
  
Tolle Telekom  
  
Das Elend fing damit an, dass die Telekom zu doof war, uns sofort ISDN zu legen. Hermine stand im Telekomladen und motzte einer Verkäuferin an, auf deren Kasse "Hier bedient Frau Artikelnummer" stand. Frau Artikelnummer erklärte Hermine, dass die Kundendienstmitarbeiter der Telekom immer nur zum Ersten des nächten Monats kommen können. An allen anderen Tagen haben sie Urlaub oder sind weggeschlossen, damit die Kunden sich ärgern. Wir warteten also. Um die Zeit zu überbrücken, installierten wir schon mal die Software auf unserem neuen WG-Computer. Windows XP. Windows XP geht so, dass es so lange super funktioniert, bis man ein lieb gewonnenes altes Game zocken will. Dann sagt einem Windows XP, dass Windows XP viel zu gut für unser olles Game ist und dass so ein olles Game höchstens unter dem genauso ollen Windows 98 läuft und dass wir unser Game am besten wegschmeißen sollen. Dreck! Aber Harry hatte da schon eine Lösung parat: "Wir laden uns einfach ein Conventer-Programm aus dem Netz. Ich hab da Connections!" Leider hatten wir noch kein ISDN und konnten deswegen noch nichts aus dem Netz laden und kriegten schlechte Laune. Unsere hessische Nachbarin Frau Iris Zöller-Kaufhold kam runter und wollte uns aufmuntern, indem sie uns einen "total lustischä Bildschirmschonä" mitbrachte: "Mit Fischä! Die schwimmä dann übbä euärn Bildschirm und fressä sisch gegenseitisch uff!". Ich installierte des "total lustischä Bildschirmschonä" und der Computer stürzte ab. Wir installierten alles neu. Dann ging der Drucker nicht mehr. Wir installierten alles neu...  
  
Das dicke Ende  
  
Frau Artikelnummer schickte den Telekom - Kundendienstmitarbeiter vorbei, weil der 1. Oktober gekommen war. Der Telekom - Kundendienstmitarbeiter legte uns ISDN. Als er gegangen war, ging das Telefon nicht mehr. Wir installierten es neu. Wir schlossen das ISDN Kabel an. Es passte nicht. Wir kauften ein anderes Kabel. Das ließ unseren Computer abstürzen. Wie installierten alles neu. Dann konnten wir online gehen. Harry saugte den "Windows XP Conventer" aus dem Netz , damit wir endlich unser olles Spiel spielen konnten. Danach war der Computer voller Viren. Wir installierten alles neu. Es klingelte und die Polizei kam und sagte, als Harry im Netz war, hätte Microsoft entdeckt, dass wir geklaute Software auf dem Computer hätten. Wir sagten zwar, dass würde nicht stimmen, aber dann fand die Polizei rau, dass der ganze Computer geklaut war. Als sie Harry verhaften wollten, ist er abgehauen. Seitdem ist Harry auf der Flucht. Wir wissen nicht, wo er sich versteckt. Wir wissen nicht einmal, wie es ihm geht! Hat ihn jemand gesehen? Wir vermissen ihn. Harry, komm zurück. Du musst nicht ins Gefängnis (oder doch?)! 


	3. Alle Fenster auf!

A/N: Es ist zwar nicht Weihnachten, aber was solls. Die Figuren gehören immer noch der Rowling, die Story gehört immer noch dem genialen Hirn von F.M. Ziegler. Besonderer Dank gilt wie zuletzt wieder Naru Taru, die mich immer durch ihre Eigenanalyse der Geschichte erfreut und fidi für ihr Lob!  
  
Alle Fenster auf!!!  
  
Adventskalender  
  
Guten Tag, liebe Leser! Hinter dieser Folge der WG verbirgt sich eine gar wunderbare Weihnachtsgeschichte. Sie ist total Weihnachtlich und hat überhaupt nichts mit den normalen Berichten aus der WG zu tun, sondern ist das Geschenk von uns an euch, weil ja Weihnachten ist. Das ist doch besonders lieb von uns, gell? Harry kann in dieser Geschichte leider nicht mitspielen, denn er ist bekanntlich letzten Monat abgehauen, weil die Polizei hinter ihm her war. Aber nun wollen wir endlich mit unser total Weihnachtlichen Weihnachtsgeschichte anfangen! Dazu legst du am besten eine besinnliche CD im Stil von "Der Hintertupfinger Kinderchor singt grässliche Weihnachtslieder" auf und zündest eine romantische Kerze an. Hast du das gemacht, lieber Leser? Fein! Dann musst du jetzt nur noch alle deine Freunde um dich versammeln (kann nicht lange dauern, du hast ja höchstens zwei) und dann kannst du unsere schöne weihnachtliche Geschichte laut vorlesen. Die ganze WG wünscht dir dabei viel Spaß!  
  
WG-Weihnachtsgeschichte  
  
Hermine war schlecht gelaunt: Heute war Heilig Abend und ihr Mitbewohner Ron wollte unbedingt die doofe CD mit der Filmmusik von "Herr der Ringe" geschenkt kriegen. Jetzt musste Hermine auf den letzten Drücker einkaufen. Das Kaufhaus war voll. Hermine schubste eine unpraktisch herumstehende Dame mit etwa 81 Einkaufstüten von der Rolltreppe und fuhr hoch. Im dritten Stock verfing sich Hermines Mantel in der Rolltreppe. Das wäre weiterhin nicht tragisch gewesen, denn der Mantel war hässlich, aber Hermine bekam ihn nicht mehr raus. Während sie zerrte und der Rolltreppe vorwarf, das mit Absicht zu machen, erklärte eine Lautsprecherdurchsage: "Wir schließen jetzt! Frohe Weihnachten und allerseits schöne Feiertage." Die Rolltreppe fuhr nicht mehr. Hermines halber Mantel steckte drin. Sie musste in die Hocke gehen, um nicht hinzufallen. Auf die Idee, den Mantel auszuziehen, kam sie nicht, weil sie sich ja ärgern musste und ans Geländer treten und "Mist-Ding, Mist-Ding" rufen. Dann ging das Licht aus. Hermine stand mit ihrem eingeklemmten Mantel in der Notbeleuchtung und kriegte eine Krise: Sie war alleine! Die hatten zugemacht, während sie noch im Kaufhaus war. Dann fiel Hermine ein, dass sie ja ihren Mantel ausziehen könnte. Ein Anflug von Sarkasmus überkam sie: "Du bist ja sooooo schlau!", lobte sie sich, "und wie ungeheuer früh dir das eingefallen ist!" Hermine zog den Mantel aus und rannte die Rolltreppe runter. Dabei kam sie durch die Spielwarenabteilung. Alle Regale waren mit Tannenzweigen dekoriert und Watte-Schnee quoll aus den Auslagen. Schaufensterpuppen in Weihnachtskostümen trugen Schilder, auf denen "Herr der Ringe als Radiergummi und Tesafilmabroller - nur 90 Euro" stand. Hermine lehnte sich völlig erschöpft an ein hüfthohes Deko-Rentier, das sofort umkippte. In einem Regen aus Hörspielkassetten und mit Bohnen gefüllten Plüschtieren knallte es erst in ein ungünstig dastehendes Regal und dann in eine Kunst-Tanne. Der Krach war ohrenbetäubend.  
  
Im Kaufhaus eingesperrt  
  
Hermine wartete einen erschrockenen Moment darauf, dass Staub aufwirbeln würde oder wenigstens Kunstschnee. Oder dass eine Alarmanlage losginge. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte, alles blieb merkwürdig ruhig. Stattdessen drahte sich eine der als Nikolaus verkleideten Schaufensterpuppen zu ihr um, zog eine Rute aus dem Sack und klatschte sie Hermine mitten ins Gesicht! "Ho, ho, ho!", rief die als Nikolaus verkleidete Schaufensterpuppe dabei, "Ho, ho, ho, was sind wir aber unartig!" Hermine hatte der Rute nicht ausweichen können. Das tat ganz schön weh! Im Affekt trat sie den Nikolaus gegen sein Bein. Das Bein fiel auf der Stelle ab! Das war ungefähr der Moment, in dem Hermine realisierte, dass der Nikolaus tatsächlich eine Puppe war und nicht etwa ein vergessener Innendekorateur oder sonst etwas Logisches. Der Mund blieb Hermine offen stehen! Der Schaufensterpuppen-Nikolaus hüpfte derweil jammernd auf seinem übrig gebliebenen einzelnen Plastikbein herum und jaulte "Ho, ho, ho!" und "Mein Bein, mein Bein". Dann wedelte er hilflos mit den Armen und kippte übers Geländer. Unten, im dritten Stock, gab es ein sehr unschönes Aufprall-Geräusch. "So, jetzt ist es aber genug! Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich?!" Das Deko- Rentier rappelte sich umständlich aus den Spielzeugtrümmern hoch und starrte Hermine feindselig an. "Geht man so mit wehrloser Weihnachtsdeko um, hä? Tut man das? Ist das so Sitte, wo sie herkommen? Wirft man da arme Rentiere um? Tritt man Nikoläusen das Bein ab? Macht man das so, da wo sie herkommen?" Hermine war die Luft weggeblieben. Fassungslos starrte sie das Rentier an.  
  
Ende der Geschichte  
  
Höhnisch zog das Deko-Rentier die Oberlippe hoch: "Wohl stumm geworden, wie? Zu faul zum Antworten, hä? Macht man das so, wo sie herkommen? Ist man lieber unhöflich, da wo sie herkommen?" Ein Engel und ein Weihnachtsmann waren herangestakst. Der Weihnachtsmann hängte sich besorgt über das Geländer und brüllte im Basston: "Erwin? Erwin, geht's dir gut?" Von unten antwortete ein wehleidiges Ächzen. Sauer starrte der Engel Hermine an: "Du blöde Pute", keifte er ein wenig unheilig, "du Sumpfkuh! Wenn der Erwin jetzt kaputt ist, kannste deine letzten Worte sprechen, das sag ich dir!" Da drehte sich Hermine hurtig um, rannte die Rolltreppe runter, rief mit dem Handy den Sicherheitsdienst, ließ sich befreien und ging nach Hause. Ende der Geschichte.  
  
Nachwort  
  
Wahrscheinlich findest du diese Weihnachtsgeschichte voll doof und unromantisch, aber unsere hessische Nachbarin Frau Zöller-Kaufhold hat gesagt: "Ei, wennigstens is die Geschischd realistisch!" Das finden wir auch! 


	4. Coole Heimkehr

A/N: Dank gilt wie immer Naru Taru und pringless!  
  
Coole Heimkehr  
  
Harry ist wieder da! Seine Haare sind von der Sonne gebleicht, seine Haut ist braun, er hat eine coole Sonnenbrille auf und er war in Ägypten! Hermine hat ihm sofort eine geschossen, als er vor der Tür stand: "Du blöder Idiot! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Wir dachten, du wärst tot! Wir hätten dein Zimmer untervermieten und reich werden können!" Harryn blieb cool. Wer als Software-Dieb polizeilich gesucht wird und nach Ägypten abhaut, wird ganz automatisch cool. "Ich war zu cool, um mich bei euch zu melden", erklärte Harry lässig und rückte die coole Sonnenbrille gerade. "Coole Leute sind für so was einfach zu cool." Dann lief er gegen die Küchentür, weil er mit seiner coolen Sonnenbrille nicht gesehen hatte, dass sie zu war. Mit Nasenbluten sehen coole Typen übrigens gleich viel weniger cool aus. Um es kurz zu machen: Die Anzeige gegen Jochen wurde "wegen Geringfügigkeit" eingestellt und seine Flucht nach Ägypten war also völlig unnütz. Aber wer so cool ist wie Harry, den lässt so was cool. Jedenfalls ist er jetzt wieder da. Und er ist total cool! "Am besten werdet ihr auch cool", hat er erklärt. " Sonst passen wir nicht mehr zusammen." Meiner Ansicht nach haben wir ja eigentlich noch nie zusammengepasst, aber gegen "Coolwerden" habe ich nichts. Hermine auch nicht. Also hat Harry uns Cool- werd- Unterricht gegeben.  
  
Cooler Einkauf  
  
Wie man cool wird. Lektion eins: Als Erstes ging Harry mit uns coole Sonnenbrillen kaufen. Die waren so cool, dass sie sogar von innen verspiegelt waren. Man ist damit zwar so gut wie blind, aber man kann sich selbst in die Augen kucken. Das ist total cool! Hermine und ich mussten sie aufsetzen und dabei 30 Mal sagen: "Ich schau mir in die Augen, Kleines." Danach gingen wir zum Gebrauchtwagen-Handel. "Unsere WG braucht endlich einen coolen Wagen", bestimmte Harry. Wer kein eigenes Auto hat, ist nämlich uncool. Hermine und ich versuchten einzuwenden, dass wir kein Geld für ein Auto hätten, aber über Kohle zu reden ist auch "uncool" und deshalb verboten. Der Gebrauchtwagenhändler zeigte uns ein paar richtig coole Sportwagen, die wir aber nicht sehen konnten, weil wir ja von innen verspiegelte Sonnenbrillen aufhatten. Dann merkte er, dass wir zusammen nur 274 Euro aufbringen konnten, und zeigte uns einen vergammelten Opel Corsa mit kaputtem Seitenspiegel. "Der ist schon ganz cool", bestimmte Harry. "Gibt`s den auch in schön?" Es gab ihn nicht in schön. "Gibts ihn dann wenigstens als Kombi?" Es gab ihn nicht als Kombi. "Dann ist er uns nicht cool genug", bestimmte Harry. " Wir nehmen den da!" " Der da ist aberein Motorrad", wagte ich einzuwenden. "Das heißt nicht Motorrad, das heißt Bike", bestimmte Harry. "Ich will kein Bike!", maulte Hermine. "Ich hab nicht mal nen Bike-Führerschein!" Harry erklärte uns zwar, dass coole Typen keinen Führerschein brauchen, aber der Gebrauchtwagenhändler sah das anders und da mussten wir doch den Opel Corsa nehmen. Hermine und ich hätten ja lieber erst noch" woanders" geguckt, aber Harry bestimmte, dass "noch woanders gucken" total uncool ist. Wir fuhren das Auto nicht Probe, weil Probefahren ungefähr das Uncoolste ist, was man machen kann, außer in der Kneipe Fanta bestellen. Wir bezahlten also 274 Euren ("Euren" ist das coolere Wort für "Euro") und fuhren mit unserem neuen coolen Auto cool aus dem Gebrauchtwagenmarkt -und voll gegen ein anderes Auto. Der Besitzer des anderen Autos machte einen total uncoolen Aufstand und brüllte rum und wollte wissen, ob wir keine Augen im Kopf hätten. Wir erklärten ihm cool, dass wir sehr wohl Augen hätten, aber mit denen könne man eben schlecht sehen, wenn man Coole, innen verspiegelte Sonnenbrillen aufhat. Das beeindruckte den uncoolen Besitzer des anderen Autos leider wenig und er wollte die Polizei rufen. Da schaute Harry ihn total Cool an: "Ey, du", sagte Harry total cool, "du uncooler, Fanta trinkender Besitzer des anderen Autos! Erst fährst du uns den Außenspiegel ab und dann wirste auch noch uncool!" "Ihr blöder Außenspiegel war schon ab", brüllte der Besitzer des anderen Autos. "Das musst du erst mal beweisen", erklärte Harry cool. "Ich hab hier zwei Zeugen, dass du das warst. Das kostet dich 50 Euren!" Der uncoole Besitzer des anderen Autos sagte noch eine Menge uncoole Sachen  
  
und dann fuhr er weg. Leider ließ er uns keine 50 Euren da, mit denen wir uns einen Außenspiegel oder Benzin hätten kaufen können. Darum blieb unser Cooler neuer WG-Wagen dann auch zwei Kilometer vor der WG stehen, weil der Tank leer war. Uncoole Typen hätte So was ja vielleicht frustriert, aber nicht uns!  
  
Coole Nachbarn  
  
Ganz cool griff ich zu meinem Handy und rief unsere Nachbarin Frau Iris Zöller-Kaufhold an. "Ey, Puppe!", begrüßte ich sie cool. "Hier spricht Ronny-Boy. Wir stehen hier Ecke Habsburger Straße und brauchen Sprit! Over und out!" Eine Woche später kam Frau Zöller- Kaufhold vorbei. Zufällig. Auf dem Weg vom Einkaufen. "Ei, was machtän ihr da in dem kabuddä Audo?", hesselte sie überrascht. Hermine kurbelte cool das Fenster runter: "Ey, coole Schnitte", grüßte sie cool. "Hast dir ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen. Her mit dem Sprit!" Aber Frau Zöller-Kaufhold hatte gar keinen Sprit und weil wir in unserem coolen neuen Auto nicht verhungern wollten, mussten wir dann ziemlich uncool nach Hause laufen. 


	5. Wellensittichversteher

Wellensittichversteher  
  
Nachsaison   
  
Unsere hessische Nachbarin Frau Iris Zöller- Kaufhold ist in Urlaub gefahren. In die "Nachsaison". "Nachsaison" liegt da, wo der viel zitierte Pfeffer wächst. Wer in die "Nachsaison" fährt, kriegt Vollpension für 1 ,80 Euro und darf in einem leeren Hotel wohnen.   
  
"Wir haben einen Swimmingpool vor dem Hotel, in dem eine tote Katze treibt. Wir würden sie ja rausholen, aber es regnet immer. Das Essen ist super: Am ersten Tag gab es Fischsuppe, am zweiten Tag leckeren Zwieback gegen den Durchfall nach der Fischvergiftung. Tolle Urlaubsgrüße senden Fürchtegott und Iris.   
  
PS: Hütet ihr auch schön unsere Wohnung?" Klar hüten wir die Wohnung! Frau Zöller- Kaufhold hat uns ihren Ersatzschlüssel gegeben- "damid ihr immä schön regelmäßisch unsän Welläsittisch füdderd!"   
  
Der" Welläsittisch" heißt Merlin und kann "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin" sagen, wenn man Pech hat. Merlin sagt seinen Namen mit einer Zwitscherstimme, die man nur versteht, wenn man von Beruf WeIlensittichversteher ist.   
  
Als ich noch klein war und unser Klassenlehrer "Ronald stört den Unterricht, indem er seine Mitschüler mit Wasserfarbe bemalt" in mein Heft schrieb, kriegte ich immer Ärger mit meinen Eltern: "Was soll nur mal aus dir werden?"   
  
Ich aber sprach mit entschlossener Stimme: "Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich Wellensittichversteher! Dann werdet ihr schon sehen, dass ihr mich unterschätzt habt! Denn ein Wellensittichversteher verdient eine Mörderkohle, kriegt die besten Weiber und darf abends bis mindestens elf Uhr aufbleiben!" Dass das stimmte, wusste ich von meinem besten Kumpel Suran.   
  
"Blutig" mit "k"   
  
Suran war Türke und wollte ebenfalls Wellensittichversteher werden. Als unsere Klasse einen "Informationstag" beim Arbeitsamt besuchte, musste ich allerdings feststellen, dass mein bester Kumpel Suran mich voll verarscht hatte.   
  
Da verkloppte ich ihn so lange, bis er zurückhaute. Dabei erwischte uns unser Lehrer. Ich musste 1OO-mal "Ich soll meine Mitschüler nicht schlagen" schreiben. Suran musste 1 OO-mal "Ich soll meinen Mitschülern nicht die Nase blutig hauen" schreiben. Er schrieb das Wort "blutig" in allen 100 Sätzen mit "k": "blutik". Ich lachte mich kaputt und zeigte seine Strafarbeit der ganzen Klasse.   
  
Suran war sofort beleidigt und drohte mir damit, seine Brüder zu holen. Dabei hat er gar keine. Nur zwei Schwestern. Die Damla war vier Jahre älter als ich und haute mir eine runter. Ich heulte aber nicht. Und zurückgehauen hab ich auch nicht, weil man nämlich Mädchen nicht hauen darf.   
  
Das hat dem Suran total imponiert und er hat gesagt, wir könnten ja wieder Freunde sein. Ich verzieh ihm also und wir wurden unzertrennlich und gründeten eine Bande. Unsere Bande hieß "Deutsch-türkische Freuntschaft", bis wir merkten, dass man "Freuntschaft" eigentlich mit "d" schreiben muss. Wir erlebten eine Million spannende Abenteuer. Oder mindestens zwei. Für mehr Abenteuer gab es leider keine Zeit, denn Suran zog nach Gütersloh. Mist!   
  
Ich habe zwei Tage lang geheult. Wir haben uns gegenseitig versprochen, dass wir uns immer schreiben, aber Suran hat meine Adresse verbummelt und ich hatte seine neue Adresse gar nicht und darum wurde da nichts draus.   
  
Der Ersatz Sittich   
  
Jetzt wollt ihr bestimmt wissen, was die doofe Geschichte von Suran mit der WG zu tun hat. Tja, wir mussten also drei Wochen lang die Wohnung von Frau Zöller-Kaufhold hüten. "Wohnung hüten" geht so, dass man da regelmäßig rein geht, den Kühlschrank leer säuft und den Vogel füttert.   
  
Merlin muss zweimal am Tag frisches Wasser und Körner kriegen. Wenn man eine Woche lang vergisst ihn zu füttern, liegt er tot auf dem Käfigboden. ich weiß das, weil Harry und ich es ausprobiert haben. Hermine ist deswegen ausgeflippt: "Ihr seid solche Pfeifen", hat sie gebrüllt. "Der arme Vogel! Wenn das die Frau Zöller-Kaufhold sieht!"   
  
Harry und ich mussten dann in die Tierhandlung gehen und einen Wellensittich kaufen, der genau wie Merlin aussah und auch "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin" zwitschern konnte. Die Wellensittiche waren aber aus und so konnten wir nur eine mongolische Wüstenspringmaus kaufen. Leider sah sie Merlin   
  
kein bisschen ähnlich. Und sprechen konnte sie auch nicht.   
  
Wir taten sie in den Vogelkäfig und hofften, dass Frau Zöller-Kaufhold trotzdem nichts merken würde. Vielleicht konnten wir der Maus bis in zwei Wochen das Sprechen beibringen. Als Harry und ich also vor der Maus saßen, ihr "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin" vorsprachen und hofften, dass die Maus wenigstens   
  
Federn kriegen würde, kam plötzlich Hermine hoch: "Unten ist einer, der zu Ron will", sagte sie. "Er heißt Suran und hat einen Koffer dabei."   
  
Wiedersehensfreude   
  
Suran war wieder da! Seit zwei Jahren studiert der Depp in hier und wir sind uns nie über den Weg gelaufen! Durch Zufall hat er Harrys blöde Freundin kennen gelernt und die hat ihm erst von Harry erzählt und dann hat sie ihm noch mal von Harry erzählt und als Suran gerade einschlafen wollte, hat sie ihm aus Versehen auch erzählt, dass Harry mit einem "Penner" namens Ronald zusammen wohnt, der mit Nachnamen Weasley heißt. Da ist Suran "einfach mal vorbeigekommen". Ich erkannte ihn zwar nicht wieder, aber wir lagen uns sofort in den Armen!   
  
Dann besoffen wir uns vor Wiedersehensfreude, erzählten Harry und Hermine lallend, dass wir von Beruf fast" Wellensittichversteher" geworden wären. Hermine fand Suran den ganzen Abend über "doof" und wollte wissen, warum er einen Koffer dabeihätte. Suran fand Hermine "sexy" und erklärte lallend, dass" isch aus meine Bude geflogen bin. Kann isch hier irgendwo bei disch pennen, Ron?" "Klar doch", grölte Harry dazwischen. "Ein Stockwerk höher bei Frau Zöller-Kaufhold!" Da schleppte Suran seinen Koffer nach oben, lümmelte sich auf die Couch und lallte: "Dieses Wohnung isse jetzt besetzt!" Mir schwant Ärger... 


	6. Wie Sau!

Wie Sau!  
  
VVohnungsbesetzung  
  
Vor ein paar Wochen kam mein alter Klassenkamerad Suran zu Besuch. Suran ist Türke, studiert Medizien, hat keine eigene Wohnung und dachte, es sei eine gute Idee, die Wohnung von unserer hessischen Nachbarin Frau Iris Zöller-Kaufhold zu besetzen. Das war aber KEINE gute Idee. Als Frau Zöller- Kaufhold aus dem Urlaub zurück kam, standen Hermine, Harry und ich grade oben in ihrer Wohnung und sagten Suran, dass er abhauen soll: "Du sollst abhauen!", sagten wir. "Es ist verboten, anderer Leute Wohnungen zu besetzen!" Suran: "Wohnung isse doch leer." Hermine: "Aber heute kommt Frau Zöller- Kaufhold zurück." Suran: "Den kann ja mit misch zusammen hier wohnen." Harry: "Das will die nicht! Die hat 'nen Mann!" Suran: "Jetzt hat die halt zwei Männer." Hermine machte ihrer Entrüstung Luft: "Hier sieht das aus wie Sau! Du räumst jetzt auf, sonst haut der Harry dich!" Harry: "Wieso ich?" Bei "ich" wurde der Schlüssel in die Tür gesteckt und dann wurden zwei gigantische Fliederfarbene Koffer durch die Wohnungstür gedrückt und Frau Zöller-Kaufhold stand vor uns und schrie "Hilfä, Einbreschä!" Wir brauchten eine Weile, bis wir ihr klar gemacht hatten, dass wir keine "Einbreschä", sondern die "WG von unten" zuzüglich "Hausbesetzer" waren. Das machte die Sache aber wenig besser: Frau Zöller-Kaufhold fand, dass ihre Wohnung "wie Sau" aussähe und dann entdeckte sie, dass ihr Wellendittich Merlin weg (also tot) war und wir ihn durch eine mongolische Wüstenrennmaus ersetzt hatten. Das passte Frau Zöller-Kauhold nicht und sie haute uns mit ihrer Handtasche.  
  
Probleme im Doppelpack  
  
Hermine, Harry und ich ergriffen die Flucht. Im Treppenhaus hörten wir noch Surans Stimme: "Dieses Wohnung isse besetzt!" Dann haute ihm Frau Zäller-Kaufhold eine runter. Danach kam Frau Zäller-Kaufholds Mann und haute Suran ebenfalls eine runter. Anschließend war Surans "Wohnungsbeset- zung" zu Ende. Erst flogen all seine Sachen die Treppe runter, dann flog Suran die Treppe runter und dann flog die mongolische Wüstenrennmaus die Treppe runter. Suran fand dann, dass er ja unsere WG "besetzen" könnte, aber Hermine erklärte ihm, sie könnte ihm auch die Hoden abschneiden und da ging Suran lieber. Die WG hatte jetzt zwei Probleme. Erstens: Wohin mit der doofen mongolischen Wüstenrennmaus? Und zweitens: Wie sollten wir Frau Zöller-Kaufhold wieder versöhnlich stimmen? Harry hatte die "gute Idee", die Mongolische Wüstenrennmaus namens Merlin zu unserem WG-Killerkarnickel Hannibal in den Käfig zu setzen. Hannibal fraß Merlin auf. Hermine Übergab sich ins Klo. Danach hatte Harry die "gute Idee", Frau Zöller-Kaufhold und ihren Mann zu einem" Versöhnungsessen" einzuladen. Ich sollte kochen. Ich wollte' dass Hermine kochen sollte, aber die war grün im Gesicht und sagte, dass ihr schlecht wäre und sie sterben wolle. Also beschloss ich, alles in der Fritöse zuzubereiten. Bei einer Fritöse kann man nichts falsch machen. Es sollte Pommes geben. Harry wollte lieber Kroketten. Ich machte Pommes mit Kroketten. Wenn ich koche, sprühe ich nur so vor kreativen Einfällen.  
  
Der Arzt im Haus ...  
  
Als ich die Fritöse anschloss, gab es einen Kurzschluss. Harry erinnerte sich zu spät daran, dass er die Fritöse letzte Woche mit Wasser gefüllt hatte. Während er dilettantisch am Sicherungskasten herumfummelte, bollerte Herr Kalbfleisch an unsere Wohnungstür. "Stellt sofort den Strom wieder an, ihr Pack!" brüllte er. Ich öffnete ihm und erklärte versöhnlich, wir hätten für ihn und seine Frau kochen wollen, aber die Sicherung sei rausgesprungen. Herr Kalbfleisch schaute in unsere Fritöse: "Du bist echt so was von blöd!", sagte er. Dann kriegte er einen Schlag, weil er die Fritöse angefasst hatte. Der Notarzt kam schon nach vier Stunden. Er hieß Dr. Garde und erklärte uns, dass er im Stau gestanden hätte und die halbseitige Lähmung von Herrn Kalbfleisch würde bis morgen sicher ganz von alleine wieder nachlassen und ob er mal eben unser Klo benutzen dürfte. Frau Zöller-Kauf- hold jammerte die ganze Zeit, wir hätten versucht ihren Mann umzubringen. Dr. Garde brach inzwischen unseren Kloschlüssel ab. Da kam er nicht mehr aus dem Klo. Das war sehr dumm, denn sein Pieper piepte die ganze Zeit und Dr. Garde rief durch die zuene Tür, dass er zu irgendwelchen Notfällen müsste. Harry erklärte im Brustton der Überzeugung, es sei überhaupt kein Problem unsere Klotüre mit einem Dietrich zu öffnen. Aber der einzige Dietrich, den ich kannte, war Dietrich Schulze aus der 9b und den wollte ich nicht anrufen, weil er damals mit Suran und mir in einer Klasse gewesen war und ich Angst hatte, er würde kommen und unsere Wohnung besetzen.  
  
Fürn Arsch  
  
Hermine hatte sich vor dem verschlossenen Klo aufgebaut und wollte aufgeregt von Dr. Garde wissen, ob er etwa mit Etienne Garde von "GIGA- Games" verwandt wäre. In den ist Hermine nämlich heimlich verknallt. Aber Dr. Garde hatte keine Verwandten, die Etienne hießen und "GIGA-Games" hatte er auch noch nie gesehen. Hermine kriegte daraufhin ihren Melancholischen, und weil Harry noch immer keinen Dietrich aufgetrieben hatte und Herr Kalbfleisch halbseitig gelähmt war, musste ICH die Klotür aufbrechen. Ich benutzte dazu einen rostigen Draht, den ich so gebogen hatte, dass er sich in meine Handfläche bohrte, bis ich blutete. Als Dr. Garde wieder frei war, musste er mir eine Tetanusspritze geben. Tetanus- spritzen gehen so, dass man sie in seinen nackten Hintern kriegt, während sämtliche Hausbewohner drum herumstehen und  
  
sagen, dass man einen dicken Hintern hat. Dann kann man die nächsten Tage nicht mehr sitzen. Tetanusspritzen sind fürn Arsch! Dr. Garde ging wieder. Als Herr Kalbfleisch und Frau Zöller-Kaufhold auch weg waren, sah unsere Küche aus wie Sau. Ich ziehe aus! Sobald ich was anderes finde, ziehe ich hier aus! Ich schwörs!  
  
Ende  
  
A/N: Es wir definitiv keine Fortsetzung geben. Sorry. 


End file.
